Kyoka
by tiguylerobot
Summary: Izuku want to confess his thrue feeling to Jiro, so why not with a song.


Before reading this, I want to remind you English is NOT my born language, I'm a frenchie who TRY to write something cheezy in english. Hope you can enjoy that short fanfic with all the grammatical mistakes.

Since living in the dorm, class 1A learn more and more about each others. New friendship blossomed between the students and that's the case of Izuku Midoriya and Kyoka Jiro. When she discover his taste for rock music and the fact he can play guitare the 2 teenagers spend more and more time with each others. By the weeks and months of their friendship Izuku devlop more and more romantics feelings about the earphone jack user and he need to ask a friend about this situation.

-Hey Kirishima, Yaoyorozu, can we talk in private for a moment, I kinda need your help.

-Off Course Mibroriya, it is about a new fighting moove?

-No no Kiri, it's something else, can we go to one of our room?

-Off course Midoriya, we can come to my room since I have plenty of sitten place on my bed.

-Thanks Yaomomo. The 3 teenagers goes to Momo's room and they sit for a little chat.

-How can I say that, you 2 are in a relationship since a few weeks so you are the best suited to help me out here.

Eijiro look surprised by what his friend ask him and Momo have a smile on her face. She pick up her phone and type a little message while Deku is not looking in her direction.

_Kyo you should goes to your room and plug your jack in your wall to listen to my room NOW_

_?Okay, i'm alerady in my room so yeah!_

-So Midoriya, you want somes girl advice?

-Y..yes Yaomomo, you see, I...I.. have feelings for this girl for a few weeks now and I...I...I'm not sure if I should confess because I don't want to ruin our friendship.

Kyoka on the other side of the wall listen carefully to the conversation, she really hope he talk about her. She like him a lot for a few weeks from now but she always been affraid he have feeling for Uraraka.

-And why you think you will loose her friendship?

-Because...I'm pretty sure she have a crush on someone else.

-That's a possibility bro.

-What? Momo and Izuku look Kirishima with a weird face. Kyoka also have a strange face while listening to Kiri.

-I mean, It's obvious Uraraka have a crush on Bakubro, all the time theys spend together sparring and having a chat about fighting technique, I'm pretty sure thoses 2 have feelings for each others.

-Oh yeah Chako really like him...shit I'm not supposed to tell you that...but WHAT? Uraraka? really you think I have a thing for Uraraka?

-You do not?

-Off course not, she is my best friend, I like her like my little sister. Kyoka have a big smile earing that.

-So Midoriya, if it's not about Uraraka we talking about, who is consern here? And you say she may have a crush on someone else, who? _I really hope he will say your name Kyo!_

-O..Okay please don't laugh at me guys, I trust you...it's...it's Jiro! Momo was really happy for her best friend at that moment. I..I really like her but.

-But?

-I..I know she like Kaminari and I don't stand a chance.. I mean, he is cool, he is funny, he will be a great hero, he have a nice style and good looking and let's be honest, I'm kinda plain and unactractive compared to him. I'm sorry guys to waiste your time...I'll...I just go to my room and...

Kyoka was shocked by what she hear on the other side of the wall _he love me, but he think I like sparkplug? Oh Izuku, don't sell yourself so low, you are amazing and I find you beautifull._

_-_MIBRORIYA, stop man, you are very manly bro! Seriously stop thinking of you so bad, you are a great guy, tell him babe .

-Ei is right Midoriya, you are a wonderfull person, and I can't really tell if she have or not a crush on Kaminari but I know Kyoka _sorry girl, but i can't him directly you like him_, you should be honest with her and with your feelings and tell her, you know she will not reject your friendship if she don't share the same feeling as yours.

-Yeah bro! It's not manly to not be honest with your feelings.

-You..you are right guys, I...I will confess to her and if she don't like me and she like Kaminari instead I should just be happy for her and be supportive toward her.

-That's the right spirit Modoriya, now what are you gonna do?

-I..I don't have any idea Momo!

-What you like about her?

-Everything, she is kind and badass in the same time, she have the best personality you can imagin, she have a good reason to being a hero, not just fame and money like certains, she is beautifull, her smile make my day everytime I see her, and I'll be honest, she is very hot. Especialy when she play guit...I know what I have to do, thanks guys you'r the bests. He exit the room and start running to his.

Momo pick up her phone and show the text she send to Kyoka to her boyfriend. He have a massive smile on his face and lean to kiss her cheek.

-I can't wait to see what he's planning. Hey Jiro, I know you listening here, please take care of him, he is best manliest guy I know. Momo's phone emmit a buzz and both look at the screen the message.

_I will!_

A fews hours later after dinner Kyoka was relaxing in her room playing with her phone, she know Izuku will come see her tonight and she is kinda nervous, she really hope he confess to her tonight after what she ear in Momo's room and on the other side, she is nervous, it's the first time she recived a love confession from someone and it's from the man of her dream. While she is playing on her phone she ear noise from outside, it sound like little rock hitting her window. She get out of the bed and open her balcony's door to see Izuku on the ground. Wearing a tan trench coat and he have a big retro boombox in his hands over his head. He press the play button and a music start, when the signer start signing Kyoka clearly recognize Izuku's voice.

_**Babe, tomorrow's so far away  
There's something I just have to say  
I don't think I can hide what I'm feelin' inside  
Another day, knowin' I love you  
And I, I'm getting too close again  
I don't want to see it end  
If I tell you tonight will you turn out the light  
And walk away knowin' I love you?**_

_**I'm gonna take you by surprise  
And make you realize,  
Kyoka  
I'm gonna tell you right away,  
I can't wait another day,  
Kyoka  
I'm gonna say it like a man  
And make you understand  
Kyoka  
I love you**_

_**And I feel like today's the day  
I'm lookin' for the words to say  
Do you want to be free, are you ready for me  
To feel this way  
I don't want to lose you  
So, it may be too soon, I know  
The feeling takes so long to grow  
If I tell you today will you turn me away  
And let me go?  
I don't want to lose you**_

_**I'm gonna take you by surprise  
And make you realize,  
Kyoka  
I'm gonna tell you right away,  
I can't wait another day,  
Kyoka  
I'm gonna say it like a man  
And make you understand  
Kyoka**_

_**You and I  
I know that we can't wait  
And I swear, I swear it's not a lie girl  
Tomorrow may be too late  
You, you and I girl  
We can share a life together  
It's now or never  
And tomorrow may be too late**_

_**And, feelin' the way I do  
I don't want to wait my whole life through  
To say I'm in love with you**_

During the song a lot of the people who live in the dorm exit on their balcony to witness what's happen outside. We can ear a few cheers and somes girls blushing by the cuetness of the situation. Kyoka's eyes are set on Izuku and she don't know what to say.

-KYOKA, I...I REALLY WANT TO TALK WITH YOU, THERE IS SOMETHING I REALLY NEED TO TELL YOU. I..I LOVE YOU KYOKA, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING, THOSES PASTS WEEKS WHERE THE HAPPIESTS WEEKS OF MY LIFE BECAUSE I SHARE THEM WITH YOU. I..I KNOW I'M NOT THE BEST LOOKING GUY IN THE WORLD, I KNOW I'M NOT AS COOL AS OTHERS...I KNOW ….I KNOW YOU LIKE KAMINARI BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF I DON'T TELL YOU MY REAL FEELINGS...I'M SORRY FOR MAKING A FOOL OF MYSELF...I'LL LEA

-I DON'T LIKE PIKACHU!

-WHAT?

-I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH KAMINARI, IT'S YOU I LOVE IZUKU. FOR MONTHS I'LL BE IN LOVE WITH YOU, YOU DORK.

-YOU...YOU REALLY LOVE ME?

-YES MOPHEAD, I LOVE YOU, I'LL BE WAITING FOR YOUR CONFESSION FOR WEEKS.

-WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP AND MAKE OUT ALERADY! FUCKING DEKU JUST GO GET HER AND STOP YELLING OUTSIDE, SOME OF US WANT TO RELAX IN THAT DAMN SHITTY DORM.

-BAKUGO WILL YOU STOP YELLING AT MIDORIYA AND SWEARING ON SCHOOL GROUND, AND MIDORIYA CAN YOU JUST GO SEE JIRO AND STOP THAT NOISE, BY THE WAY CONGRATULATION YOU TOO.

-...HE...THANKS IIDA! AND SORRY KACCHAN! He start muttering for himself, _what should I do now, I should go see her, she is probably waiting for me upstair, yeah I should go see her in her room since I disturb her while she is here._

_-_MIBRORIYA JUST GO SEE HER NOW!

-JUST JUMP HERE IZUKU, I HAVE WAIT LONG ENOUGH.

Izuku look at her and see her smile. He activate full cowling and jump straight to her balcony. When he land he look her in the eye.

-Kyokmmmppffff!. He never finish what he want to say to her cause she interupt him with her lips on his.

-You, you adorable brocolli head, I love you, you hear me? I. Love. You. Your adorable freckled face, your adorable mop of green hair, your selfless heroic attitude, I love you Izuku Midoriya.

-I love you so much Kyoka, you have no idea of how I'm in love with you.

-I think I have a idea. She show him her phone and the converastion window with Momo.

_Kyo you should goes to your room and plug your jack in your wall to listen to my room NOW_

_?Okay, i'm alerady in my room so yeah!_

-You...you ear everything?

-Yes, everything. And I can tell you, you are the most admirable and lovable person I have the luck to meet on this planet.

He look her in her eye and pick her in his arm before kissing her gently.

-You really record a song for me and pull up a Say Anything scene for me?

-Yes, I hope you like it.

-I love it, but do you know what I will love more?

-What?

-If you kiss me now.

-I...I can do that. And he gently kiss her and hold her all night long while listening to soft music and confessing each other love for the others.

End.

The original song is _Amanda_ from the legendary band Boston. Once again I'm sorry for my bad grammar, I'm a frenchie who TRY to write something in english. Hope you guys like that short sory.


End file.
